ice_dragon_slayer_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Icurora
Icurora was a dragon known as the Ice Dragon and the Ice Dragon Queen,she was also the foster mother of Jeo Freeze Appearance Icurora is a large four legged light,blue and black dragon. Who has soft fur like body instead of a scaly one like most dragons have,she has a gem like jewel right below her neck and instead of a regular tail at the end of her tail she has multiple crystals that is similar to the ones on her head. Her dragon claws are more like a small animals. Personality Icurora is a kind and gentle dragon and at the same time she is tough and wise. When she has to be she can be very strict to. She was also the type of dragon that stocked to want she believed in. History Over four hundred years ago,Icurora was present at the dragon king festival,Icurora soul was taken by acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic,which left her in a half dead-state. A short While After That Icurora found and raised a human boy named Jeo Freeze,teaching him the lost art of Dragon Slayer Magic. When the time came Icurora hid her self in Jeo's body via a secret art which severed several purposes: hiding in Jeo's body allowed Icurore to extend her life and heal her wounded soul; it allowed her to create antibodies to prevent him to turn into a dragon like acnologia; and it allowed her to bide time until she had regained enough strength to kill acnologia; This was all part of a plane between the dragons,Zeref and the celestial spirit mage Anna Heartfilia,who used the Eclipse Gate to seen the six Dragon Slayers who housed the souls of their Dragons to a time were the Ethernano was dense enough to allow a perfect soul recovery; the dragons traveled to the future and arrived on July 7,x777,the day when the Dragon Slayers thought their dragons had disappeared. Magic and Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: A lost magic that uses the element ice,that she passed down to Jeo. Aurora Dragon Slayer Magic: This magic is basically light magic that she passed down to Jeo. Telepathy: A magic that was learn so she can talk to Jeo. Dragon Soul Technique: Icurora uses this ability to conceal her soul and Magic Power inside the body of her foster son Jeo,which preserver her life force as well as provide anti-bodies for the Dragon Slayers to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Icurora to time travel 400 hundred years into the present time. Flight: Icurora possesses the ability to fly with her wings. Immense Strength: Icurora can destroy multiple face bombs with ease by ramming into them with her body and also help igneel fight acnologia. This strength displayed is nowhere near comparable to how strong she was before her soul was taken and as such she lost most of her power. Immense Speed: Icurora cab travel at immense Speed. Immense Durability: After ramming into multiple face bombs,Icurora appears wih out a scratch.